


Caught, Kissed

by FalovesPa



Category: The Fellowship of the Ring - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas lifts a leaf from your locks, then locks lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught, Kissed

Of all the thoughts running through your mind after leaving Lothlorien with the fellowship, your appearance isn’t one of them. Tired and hungry during one particularly long hiking stretch, you don’t immediately think anything of it when you see Legolas darting his eyes your way, seemingly fixed on something.

Along the journey, you’ve been more concerned about him catching you staring. Everyone else knows how you feel about him — stumbling and having trouble forming simple sentences in his presence gave you away – but you hope you haven’t been too obvious.

You drop a little behind as you fumble in your pocket for a bit of lembas. To your surprise, Legolas has also slowed down, and waits for you near a large boulder as your comrades continue walking. You feel yourself blush as you approach, quickly finishing the tiny sliver of bread.

He then gives you that curious look you noticed before.

Taking a step toward you , he extends his right arm just above your head.

"There’s something caught…."

His voice trails off and you feel a slight tug as he fishes something from several strands of hair. He lowers his hand before you and opens his fist, revealing a withered oak leaf.

When you look up to offer him thanks, you’re both keenly aware of how close you’re standing to each other. He is an arrow-tip away from you, so near you can hear the strum of his strong heart. 

Legolas releases the leaf from his grip and lets the wind carry it where it may. He searches your eyes for even the slightest hint of refusal or doubt. Finding neither, he carefully moves in closer, placing his soft fingertips along your jawline. Your face rages hot against his steady hands, and a shudder rolls from your chest to your toes as his Elven garments brush against your simple dress.

He kisses you with a gentle hunger, showing you respect and honor even as he lets his desire take over the moment. Lost in the taste of his moist lips, it takes you a few seconds to realize it’s him, not you, who is trembling ever so slightly. Still, his long, sweet kiss is confident and sure, and he finishes with a flicker of his warm tongue in between your parted lips.

It feels as if a dream is ending as he peels away from you. An inquisitive look graces his face, and you swear on everything sacred that you can hear him asking if you want him to kiss you again.

"Yes I do."

As soon as you utter the words, your eyes widen in embarrassment. You certainly did not intend to say what you were feeling out loud. You briefly worry that you sound like a lovesick fool.

But Legolas gives you a reassuring smile and gazes at you for a while longer, grateful that you share the same feelings for each other, and knowing with all certainty there is nothing sweeter, more honest or more beautiful than you.

**Author's Note:**

> From my prompt posted on "Imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com:" Imagine Legolas picking a fallen leaf from your hair, then realizing how close he is to you and kissing you tenderly."


End file.
